<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Learns By Doing by lulalotte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460772">One Learns By Doing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulalotte/pseuds/lulalotte'>lulalotte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Not Beta Read, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, Wild’s Cooking, kinda domestic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulalotte/pseuds/lulalotte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wild cooks for the group for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Four &amp; Hyrule &amp; Legend &amp; Sky &amp; Time &amp; Twilight &amp; Warriors &amp; Wild &amp; Wind (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Learns By Doing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok ok so I promise I have some actual stories planned, but I’ve been kinda busy these last few days and school starts back up in four days for me. So. I’ve just been doing some drabbles. Here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wild stares at Hyrule with a horrified look on his face. The traveller keeps his eyes on the burning pot in his hand, before lifting them to meet Wild’s. Wild just stares. </p><p>“Poor Wild’s final hope has been crushed,” Legend narrates. “In this moment, he knew he would spend the next stretch of his life eating garbage and ration bars.”</p><p>Wild’s expression doesn’t change even as he shifts his gaze to Legend. There is something cold in the depths of his eyes that’s hard to place.</p><p>It’s silent, save for Warrior’s almost inaudible chuckles he’s trying to hide behind his hands. </p><p>“You’re telling me,” Wild starts. “That none of you - there’s eight of you aside from me, and none of you can cook?” His eyes then survey the group as they all shake their heads sadly. </p><p>Wild huffs his bangs out of his face and rips his hair tie out, and pulls his hair into a high ponytail to get it out of his eyes. His face is clearer now, more open - the scars that cover the side fully visible. </p><p>It’s silent for a moment as he looks at Hyrule, and then takes the burning pot from his hand and douses it with water, and sets it on a stump aside from them to cool off. He looks back to Hyrule, and his eyes are now just questioning, lips turned down a little in an expression that just asks ‘how?’</p><p>“I thought that-“ Hyrule starts, but Wild shakes his head, glancing at the ground before flicking through the slate with one hand. </p><p>“How do you even do that?” He asks, looking discomforted. </p><p>“Don’t know, cooking has always been an enigma to us as well-“ Warriors starts before Wild interrupts him again.</p><p>“No! I mean how do you even burn rice?! It’s literally rice and water and butter in a pot, you stir it on an open flame until it turns brown!” Wild snaps. He gently pushes Hyrule to sit with firm hands, and then kneels himself, shaking his head again.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have-“ Hyrule starts. Wild raises his eyebrows and looks back at him.</p><p>“No. You,” he laughs a little, lightening the air immediately. “Have done enough. Step away from the fire, Hyrule.”</p><p>Hyrule does. Four offers him space next to him and pats him on the back comfortingly. Wild begins pulling ingredients from the slate, along with a little slab of wood. Now it’s the other’s turn to stare. </p><p>“Wild...” Twilight begins slowly. “Can you cook?” Wild scoffs, like that’s the most stupid question he’s ever heard. He pulls a steak knife from the slate and begins to chop ingredients with alarming speed. </p><p>“Of course I can cook,” and it’s like a weight has been lifted off their shoulders. Relief floods through their bodies at the thought of just getting a decent meal. Warriors cheers and high fives Legend, Hyrule looks like he actually may start to cry, Wind shifts closer to the cooking pot, grinning. </p><p>Wild sets the knife down to the side, switching to pouring several bottles into the pot. He stirs a few times before adding the chopped vegetables and pieces of meat. </p><p>“Do you mean, ‘I can cook,’ like Wind did when he told us he could cook?” Time suddenly asks, eyebrows raised. The relief is replaced by a sort of apprehension. </p><p>Wild’s eyes flick to Time as he pours out a bowl and hands it to him. Time looks mildly apprehensive.</p><p>It looks good. It smells really good. </p><p>He takes a sip. Swallows. Places the bowl in his lap. He surveys the faces of the group, watching him with hope on their faces, until he lands on Wild’s expectant expression. He’s dishing out a new bowl. </p><p>“Wild, you’re cooking from now on.”</p><p>He promptly devours the rest of his food as quickly as possible without choking. The rest of them scramble to get the bowls Wild serves. Wild seems amused as they all obviously enjoy it. After dinner, Wild is praised for his food. </p><p>Everyone collectively agrees that Wild will be cooking from here on out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!! Check me out on tumblr @lulalottee! I’m hoping to get some new works out soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>